The present invention provides a tactical-gear interconnection system apparatus and method allowing for connection of a variety of tactical gear such as gun stocks, camera supports, sights and rangefinders, grips, and clamps, in field-interchangeable configurations.
Apart from the Picatinny-rail and earlier Weaver-rail standards, there exists no standard for removable connection among different pieces of tactical gear. The Picatinny-rail system is designed for mounting relatively small things onto a gun, and is not meant to withstand the considerable strain that results from connecting large or heavy pieces together, or from connecting the various pieces in such a way that the connection acts as a part of the supporting structure of the whole. When the Picatinny-rail system is pressed into service for making structural connections, it is subject to failure. Such failure in the field is, at best, undesirable, and at worst may be life-threatening.
In the field, people are called upon to make emergency repairs to tactical gear and to reconfigure gear in order to meet unexpected conditions. There is a need for a system of removable connections among various pieces of tactical gear that is standardized, with interchangeable parts; that is durable; and that is simple enough for the making and unmaking of connections to be done blindfolded or in otherwise challenging conditions.